


Beautiful Boy

by Over_Blackout



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_Blackout/pseuds/Over_Blackout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was yours -<br/>Your little boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Boy

He was yours -  
Your little boy.  
Even after he became the Signless  
The leader.  
The symbol of a free world.  
He was still your little boy when they dragged him away.  
When they beat him. When they tortured him.  
He was your strong, brave boy,  
Who didn't cry out once because he knew you were listening in the next room.  
And when they strung him up, he looked so young-

And so old.

Chin up; eyes staring down his captors,  
Proud and shining until his last breath.

You remember screaming, crying, begging-  
 _PLEASE, PLEASE, HE IS JUST A BOY, JUST A LITTLE BOY, HE'S MY BOY_

He smiled at you as blood, bright as cherries, dripped down his skin,   
And he whispered;

_It's okay momma, it's okay, things will be better next time._

_I love you._

Then the arrow struck him,  
and your little boy died.

Your brave, brave, brilliant boy.

_I am so proud, my beautiful boy._   
_Never once did you bow your head,_   
_Or fail under over whelming opposition._   
_I am proud, so proud to be you mother, beautiful boy._   
_I love you too._

_Until next time, in a better life._

**Author's Note:**

> ;-; I am having major sufferer/dolorosa feels pls help me


End file.
